Caballero Magico
by Immortals98
Summary: Un cazador de criminales en un mundo repleto de ellos, que hará un caballero sin honor, un mago, Un Harry Potter. resumen temporal. clasificacion M


**NO poseo nada de Harry Potter o Marvel, La historia si es mía asi que disfruten.**

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

 **Sonido fuerte**

" _Recordando"_

 **Soy fan de Kuraigekkido asi que si ven algo que les recuerde a él, pues ya saben.**

 **Contestare las preguntas que me hagan asi que siéntanse libres de preguntar.**

X

Caballero Mágico

 **Capítulo 1**

X

Un hombre cubierto de túnicas corría a toda velocidad por los techos de Londres, sin embargo no era solo un hombre, sino, un mago oscuro, un mago con la misión de secuestrar a la hija del actual ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña.

Una niña de 15 años lloraba sin ser escuchada por los hechizos de silencio y parálisis sobre ella. El hombre la mantenía sobre su hombre tratando de llegar al límite de las salas puestas por su perseguidor.

Damián Córner, un mago oscuro de la ya extinta organización terrorista de sangre pura, los Mortifagos, hace aproximadamente un mes, él y sus antiguos compañeros decidieron dar un golpe al actual gobierno mágico de Bretaña, secuestrarían a la hija del actual ministro y lo obligarían a renunciar a su puesto, sin embargo todo se fue al carajo cuando el cazador personal del ministerio inicio la persecución sobre él.

Damián había sentido las salas anti aparición y rastreo abarcando una área inhumanamente posible de que un simple mago llegara a realizar. De esa forma se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en el centro de Londres y a millas de escapar.

Justo cuando estaba por saltar al puente más cercano sintió la presión mágica de su perseguidor, resignándose a no poder cumplir el objetivo el mago lanzo a la niña por el borde del puente, el hechizo de silencio se canceló y los gritos histéricos de la niña se podían escuchar por todo el lugar.

Pensando que había ganado algo de tiempo para escapar se dispuso a correr de nuevo solo para sentir como algo lo atravesaba justo en el centro de su espalda quebrando su espina dorsal, pulmones y costillas, murió un momento después por la sobre carga nerviosa gracias al dolor, lo último que recordó fue una cadena negra brillante con un extremo muy afilado sobresaliendo de su pecho y un hombre con armadura de cuerpo completo, aspecto afilado, ágil y peligroso.

Él lo conocía, era el cazador, miembro de los inefables y único entre ellos con habilidades sobresalientes como para cazar magos oscuros, justo como él. Un mago contratado en la división de investigación del ministerio y que en vez de Buscar el "Cazaba."

X

El cazador se mantuvo viendo el cadáver del antiguo mago oscuro, solo dos segundos, para luego lanzar una llama negra de sus manos quemando todo sin dejar ni una mancha de sangre.

Girándose el cazador miro atraves de la placa negra sobre sus ojos una réplica exacta de él sosteniendo a una joven niña de piel oscura y cabello negro, la hija de Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de magia.

La niña estaba dormida mágicamente, el sonido metálico de un suspiro escapo del cazador dejando escapar la tensión de su cuerpo, asintiendo la copia entrego a la niña al original y desapareció como si de sombras se tratara.

Sin esperar por algo más el cazador salto sobre el techo de un edificio de tres plantas y se apareció en la zona publica del ministerio de magia y camino para entregar la hija a su padre, dejando que la magia que había erigido sobre varias millas de Londres desapareciera con una última orden de borrar el conocimiento de él y el secuestrador de las mentes de las personas no mágicas.

Caminando atraves de los pasillos con la confianza que su estatus le exigía, él era después de todo, el líder general de las divisiones Auror, Hit Wizard, inefables y asuntos internacionales, cada una de las divisiones tiene un director y cada uno lo informaba a él, todo con el motivo para llevar a la sociedad mágica a la era moderna, y en estos últimos años el mundo mágico era una verdadera civilización del siglo 21.

Llegando a la oficina del ministro abrió la puerta ignorando a los guardias junto a la puerta que parecían no tener ningún problema con su presencia.

Al entrar el cazador miro un grupo de 8 personas reunidas en la habitación, todos lo miraron, pero solo uno se levantó de su silla y corrió para recoger a su hija, el viejo ministro de magia no dejo que su emoción lo abrumara, pero la gratitud y alivio podía notarse en su rostro y postura.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda, cualquier cosa quieras y este en mis manos, solo dilo.- el ministro agradeció mientras acunaba a su hija en sus brazos. –Pronto estarás en los brazos de tu madre.- susurro el viejo ministro a su hija.

-No te preocupes, ella es mi ahijada, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?- dijo el hombre con diversión, la voz metálica del traje lo hacía intimidante, pero la calidez en su voz era notable. El traje parecía lo que usaría un lancero de algún juego de fantasía, la diferencia era que el metal lo cubría completamente, la armadura negra parecía una segunda piel y estaba compuesta por casi mil piezas metálicas de aspecto afilado, daba la impresión de que incluso si lo tocas suavemente obtendrías muchos cortes, incluso el casco parecía ser de aspecto malvado y aerodinámico.

-Aun así ten en cuenta mis palabras… Harry.-

X

32 años de edad, Harry Potter era un gran exponente mundial, multimillonario fuera de los límites, que no gasta ni un solo centavo de su fortuna y prefiere vivir de su arduo trabajo, sin embargo sus múltiples empresas e inversiones seguían acumulando fortuna sin ningún signo de detenerse.

Y para la gran decepción de las señoritas caza fortunas, Harry no parecía tener ningún interés en dar el apellido Potter a ninguna de ellas, si algún día muriera su fortuna iría a sus ahijados en sus cumpleaños 22, para que no se vuelvan locos, con su dinero, eso sin embargo es un secreto, porque si en un dado caso él tenía algún hijo pues eso cambiaría su testamento.

Harry parecía a penas tener 19 años de edad a pesar de tener 32, gracias a su magia poderosa y la magia del maestro de la muerte calculaba que podría vivir unos 500 años antes de dejar este mundo, si es que no lo mataban antes por supuesto o usaba magia específica para alargar más su vida.

Suspirando Harry camino por su pequeña cabaña de madera, piso de alfombra roja y dos pisos de altura, su pequeño paraíso. Había vivido aquí por más de 10 años viviendo la vida tranquila que siempre quiso, con momentos de aventura en sus muchas aventuras para subyugar monstruos clase XXXXX (Categoría 5) o cazar magos oscuros y exterminar Señores oscuros. Sin embargo su arduo trabajo lo separo de sus amigos más cercanos, Ron se puso tan celosos que simplemente no quería nada que ver con el si el no compartía su fortuna con su "Amigo", mientras que Hermione no tuvo de otra que alejarse de el por qué según Ron ella intentaba engañarlo con él. Puras tonterías, se separaron y ahora viven la vida en diferentes círculos, los amigos actuales de Harry casi siempre eran los compañeros de trabajo como Kingsley y su vida amorosa después de la desastrosa relación con la obsesionada caza fortunas de Ginebra Weasley no era más que sexo casual, era el único hombre de todos los tiempos que podría jactarse de haber hecho que una Súcubos se desmallara de placer, ella quedo tan complacida que lo buscaba simplemente para terminar inconsciente después de una noche. Desgraciadamente ella murió hace dos años en una pelea contra una de sus enemigas mortales, las Veelas. En realidad se había encariñado con ella, era una gran amiga e incluso el lloro su muerte.

Harry se sentó frente a su pantalla plana frente a él, mientras movía su muñeca lanzando un hechizo de liberación haciendo que la pantalla plana y la pared frente a él se deslizaran para mostrar la armadura que había usado para llevar a cabo su trabajo. La armadura estaba hecha con obsidiana alquímica, él lo había creado con materiales naturales, diamante, tierra, piedra, hierro, oro, plata, hueso, sangre y su propia magia, tan resistente que sería imposible de romper con energía pura o fuerza física, se necesitaría el mismo método que lo creo para poder ser destruido, alquimia.

El metal negro de la armadura brillaba como si algún tipo de cromado de auto se tratara, parecía una armadura hecha para alguien alto, delgado y flexible, las múltiples capas de metal segmentado le daban la cualidad de poder contorsionarse en cualquier ángulo posible. El metal compacto era bastante intimidante, el casco inexpresivo y la placa que cubre los ojos con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte en el centro daban la impresión de algún tipo de caballero oscuro, una tacleada de esa armadura y estarías desangrándote en un instante con múltiples agujeros en tu cuerpo.

Harry lo miro con una mirada pensativa, la armadura tenía todo lo que un arma física y mágica podría necesitar, tenía cuchillas, espadas, cadenas afiladas, veneno, etc. No le veía el punto de tanta cosa, pero mejorar esta armadura se había convertido en una especie de hobby, incluso tenía un almacenamiento infinito donde guardaba todas las cosas que no estaba utilizando, incluso la mitad de su fortuna estaba guardada ahí, la armadura valía más billones de los que podía contar.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la armadura. Toco la placa negra brillante de los ojos recordando por que la usaba asi. Cuando cumplió veinte en su cúspide de madurez mágica había sentido un ardor en sus ojos y para su gran conmoción al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver como un búho marrón que acababa de llegar con correo, caer convertido en piedra en el suelo de su sala justo después de que el animal lo mirara a los ojos atraves del reflejo de la mesa de cristal de la sala. Había entendido ahí, en ese momento que había obtenido los ojos de un Basilisco, el búho tuvo suerte de que solo haya sido el reflejo, si fuera directamente hubiera caído muerto al instante.

Se había encerrado durante una semana sin ver a nadie para poder controlar su nuevo poder, descubrió muchas cosas más, como que es imposible quedar petrificado por sus propios ojos y que podía secretar veneno de sus colmillos y podían crecer como una serpiente. Tenía también poderes de fénix, sus lágrimas curaban, tenía una alta regeneración y podía usar el fuego de diferentes maneras, era increíble, pero aun asi nunca tuvo que usar ninguna de esas habilidades, nunca hubo alguien capaz de hacerle frente, vamos, había matado a un Basilisco milenario a los doce y destruido a un señor oscuro a los 17.

Harry admiro los guanteletes de la armadura, garras afiladas de 2 cm de largo, metal segmentado para mayor libertad de movimiento y su color negro brillante, la palma de la mano podía cambiar su composición de duro metal a cuero elástico, esta característica era para sostener cosas entre esas cosas la ahora suya, espada de Gryffindor.

Harry recordó la nueva reforma educativa, adiós a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y bienvenida a la igualdad entre estudiantes, fue una gran idea que hasta hoy en día daba sus frutos bajo el ala de la Directora Minerva McGonagall.

Harry suspiro alejándose mientras la pared mientras todo volvía a la normalidad en su lugar.

Harry comenzaba a pensar en que necesitaba una familia, esto se estaba volviendo tedioso. Harry había ocupado su tiempo creando nuevas magias y haciendo un mundo mejor, pero cuando llegas a un límite, todo se vuelve más aburrido y desesperante. Ahora incluso las amenazas comenzaron a disminuir, al menos las amenazas del calibre "Harry Potter".

Harry dejo de lado sus reflexiones y se fue a la cama, mañana tenia trabajo.

X

En una cueva un joven de 16 años de cabello oscuro se mantuvo de pie sonriendo ante un círculo rúnico con varios cuerpos esparcidos por la cueva drenados de toda su sangre para ser usada como tinta.

-Yo no seré como tú padre, destruiré el mundo, no habrá nadie, ¡Solo tierra estéril! ¡JAJAJAJA!.- el chico reía histéricamente distorsionando su rostro atractivo en una expresión de locura inexplicable, la risa se escuchaba por la cueva en un eco siniestro. –Solo un poco más, solo un poco más.- susurro entre risas de locura.

Agachándose comenzó a pintar más runas con sangre. –Tu morirás, Potter, este mundo y todos, todosmueran mueran todos mueramueramueran, ¡QUIERO QUE MUERAN!- grito sin control al silencio del lugar. La magia del chico comenzó a mostrarse descontrolándose y llenando el lugar y de un momento a otro la magia exploto derrumbando la cueva.

X

Harry cortó la cabeza del Nundu en un solo movimiento, la armadura brillaba en la luz de la luna, parándose erguido sacudió la hoja hecha por Goblin limpiándola de la sangre, la espada de Gryffindor, su fiel compañero. Harry se puso en guardia cuando sintió la magia rodeándolo como si tratara de tomarlo a otro lugar, sintió como si de un trasladador se tratara, su armadura mágica trato de impedirlo, pero Harry sintió que estaba perdiendo, no viendo de otra Harry guardo la espada y comenzó a usar su magia para envolverse protectoramente y justo cuando termino sintió un tiron fuerte y desapareció en un " **Boom** " sónico.

X

" **BOOM"**

Harry sintió que se había salvado de terminar destrozado en el transcurso de la transportación gracias a su magia protectora y su armadura. Harry escucho un sonido de arrastrarse atrás de él, dándose la vuelta vio algo que no pensó que volvería a ver.

- **Tom -** Harry gruño al ver a un chico de 16 años parado frente a él con una cara sorprendida.

-Tch – el chico chasqueo la lengua girándose y despareciendo del lugar.

Harry gruño mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo solo para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba repleto de diferentes olores y magias que le impedían saber a dónde se dirigió su presa.

Gruñendo Harry salió de lo que parecía ser una cueva, mirando a su alrededor su rostro cambio de molesto ha sorprendido.

-Esto debe ser imposible.- Harry no podía creer que ante sus ojos una guerra se desarrollaba. Podía ver tanques y soldados luchando en dos frentes diferentes. –Yo, ya no estoy hecho para esto.- murmuro.

X

El chico pelinegro jadeaba cansado después de aparecerse en diferentes lugares hasta detenerse y darse cuenta de que el cazador no lo estaba siguiendo, mirando a su alrededor noto que había llegado a Londres, nada mal para ser varios kilómetros.

"No pensé que Potter fuera el cazador del que tanto hablaban, casi pierdo mi vida ahí, eso me pasa por parecerme a padre." El chico comenzó a caminar a su alrededor y se dirigió a su departamento solo para darse cuenta de que su departamento no existía.

"¿Qué paso?" se rasco la cabeza mirando a su alrededor notando que todo era muy antiguo incluso los autos. –Vaya pensé que ya había alcanzado los límites de mi locura.- dijo dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en su tiempo y tampoco en su mundo, pensó cuando miro un periódico donde se mostraba a un tipo con traje ridículo con los colores de la bandera de los Estados Unidos y un escudo.

-Esto será tan divertido.- dijo el chico con voz chillona llena de emoción aceptando la primera teoría que se le vino a la mente.

X

Había pasado una semana y Harry sintió por primera vez en una década, una completa confusión en qué hacer. Había descubierto que estaba en el pasado de un mundo diferente traído aquí por un chico que bien podría ser Riddle, un Riddle mucho más problemático, no había podido encontrarlo por más que buscara, la falta de un mundo mágico era un problema, sin mencionar la guerra en curso que según las fechas suponía que era la segunda guerra mundial y con un tal capitán américa en el frente.

El no conocía el futuro, pero si sabía que su único propósito era evitar que el chico Tom causara estragos en este mundo, el problema era el clima militar y la falta de algunas de las muchas líneas ley mágicas, así como la poca magia ambiental de este mundo, esto lo obligo a buscar en áreas limitadas sin mencionar que quizás el chico este al otro lado del mundo en estos momentos y el estando aun en Londres.

Suspirando se dispuso a seguir su caza.

X

 **Es mi primera historia así que me gustaría mucho si me dejaran sus comentarios con respecto a mi forma de escribir, mis errores y que piensan de la historia y los personajes.**


End file.
